Misery in the mountains
by Joker-o-hearts
Summary: Strange things have been happening in the Switzerland mountains and it's up to Martin and the team to find out what's going on. But what happens when they run into some old friends? This is my first story here so please keep an open mind. Rated T because I'm paranoid. *FINISHED ... AGAIN!*
1. The mission

**Misery in the mountains.**

**CH. 1: The mission.**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not own the show Martin Mystery, Totally Spies or anything from the shows. The only things I own are the story and the Catulinus twins. (Which includes all accessories, gadgets, abilities and associates.)**

**Ever since I saw the Totally Spies episode "Totally Mystery Much?" from Season 5 I've fallen in love with the pairing of Alex and Martin. They're just so cute together! :3**

**Please enjoy the story!**

Switzerland mountain range- 6:28 pm.

Two men are seen leading a herd of goats up a rocky mountainside hill, "What do you think Cedric, how about we camp here for tonight and then continue in the morning?" One of the men asked his partner.

"Sounds good to me brother, then we should be home in about two days time, since we're ahead of schedule maybe we could stop in the next town for a decent meal." The man named Cedric agreed with a chuckle. The two men began to set up their camp, finishing within minutes. As the men settled down for dinner a rustling in the bushes startled Cedric, "Dominic, did you hear that? I think there's something watching us!"

"It was probably just the wind or some little animal, don't worry there's nothing here that can hurt you. Sometimes Cedric you're too paranoid for your own good." Dominic assured and the men went back to eating in silence. Suddenly the silence was broken by the distressed cries of the goats as they began to run away from the camp.

"Something's after the goats! I told you there was something here!" Cedric shouted as both he and Dominic grabbed a rifle and ran into the panicking herd, "Dominic look, it's already gotten one of them! But I don't see any wounds on it, or the creature that killed it."

A shadow can be seen running behind Dominic, "Who's there?! Show yourself or I'll shoot!" He demanded and spun around on his heels, but the clearing was empty and silence filled the air once more.

Cedric walked up to his brother, "I guess we must have scared it off for tonight, it probably won't be back for a while. Let's go get some rest, we'll bury the carcass tomorrow morning." Dominic nodded in agreement and the men headed back for their camp. But before they got very far heavy breathing and snarling was heard behind them as the creature from before leaped from the bushes. Both men turned around quickly, screaming in terror and shielding themselves as best they could as the beast landed among them. The screams could be heard echoing throughout the mountain range, followed by a twisted howling roar and then, absolute silence, not a single creature could be heard and the air was still and calm. …

Torrington Academy, Sherbrooke, Quebec- 11:53 am.

It was just another normal day for the students at Torrington Academy, the sun was shining, the weather was perfect, and the angry screams of one Diana Lombard could be heard throughout the campus as she chased after her step-brother Martin Mystery for another one of his stupid stunts. Yep, just another normal day at good old Torrington, "MARTIN MYSTERY YOU ARE GONNA BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU THEY WON'T BE ABLE TO TELL YOUR TOP FROM YOUR BOTTOM DURING THE AUTOPSY!" Diana screamed, the flames coming from her open mouth could be felt ten feet away.

"Oh come on Di, I said I was sorry! It was just a harmless little prank, how was I supposed to know that stuff didn't mix with water?!" Martin whimpered, trying to keep a decent distance between him and the raging teenage girl. Fellow teammate Java the caveman shook his head at the siblings, debating on whether he should help Martin or let things run their course.

"Hey Jav, what's up?" Ruby Catulinus greeted as she and her twin sister Sapphire came walking up. Ruby and Sapphire were the newest members of Martin's investigating team, and while they appeared to be human, they were actually werewolves. While out in public, the Center had designed a special hologram attachment to their U-watch's, that when turned on, allowed the twins to appear human without hindering their werewolf abilities. All the sisters had to do was press an extra button on the side of the watches to activate the image when in public and press it again to deactivate it when at the Center or on a job.

"Martin make Diana angry. Prank go boom, cover Diana in purple goo, not pretty." Java explained after he greeted Ruby with a fist bump.

Sapphire sighed, "Again? I swear he never learns! If Martin doesn't grow up soon he's going to get into some serious trouble." Before either Java or Ruby could reply, the U-watch's on the twins' arms went off.

Ruby chuckled, "Well, looks like we won't be around for today's Chemistry quiz, what a shame. Lucky for the Boss too, another second and I don't think he'd be able to walk for the rest of the year." She brought one hand to her mouth and gave a sharp whistle, drawing the attention of the now wrestling stepsiblings. When Diana and Martin finally managed to untangle themselves and look at the twins Ruby pointed at her U-watch with an amused smirk, Sapphire doing the same to help emphasize her meaning. Martin smiled widely, giving a happy shout before jumping up and dashing toward them.

Diana stood next to Martin with her hands on her hips, she was still steaming but even she had begun looking forward to missions, "So, where's the portal coming from today?" She demanded. Martin scanned the area before stopping and pointing at the bathrooms.

"It's coming from the boys bathroom." He stated, slightly enjoying the girls' grimaces of disgust. The group walked to the bathroom and opened the door, revealing a blue portal leading to the Center. After a quick glance around to make sure no one would see them they stepped through the portal and onto the platform, scanning in as they moved along. Ruby and Sapphire switched off their holograms to reveal their true forms; while the hologram showed the two having brown hair and hazel eyes, their real forms couldn't have looked any more different. Ruby had grey colored hair that stuck out in some places giving her a 'stray dog' kind of look, lime green eyes that looked more wolf than human, wolf ears sat proudly on the top of her head but bent and drooped slightly at the tips, a long fluffy grey tail and two fangs pointing out of her mouth. Sapphire was less scruffy looking than her sister with white hair neatly kept, ice blue eyes that were more human looking but still had that hint of wolf, two straight ears, a long smooth tail and her fangs didn't show outside of her mouth.

"Ah, there we go! That's much better, I don't understand how you humans can walk around so easily without a tail to help you keep your balance, it's so weird." Ruby sighed, giving a big stretch. She glanced behind her to look at her tail before giving it an experimental wag.

"Hey guys." Billy greeted as he floated over to the team, he and Martin began their signature greeting before he continued, "M.O.M. wants to see you guys ASAP, must be one heck of a mission." The group continued on to the elevator, heading straight for M.O.M.'s office. When the doors opened the group was surprised to find the office empty.

Java scratched his head, "Where M.O.M.?"

Suddenly M.O.M.'s voice appeared out of nowhere, "I'm up here Java don't worry." The group glanced up to see M.O.M. hovering over them. She pressed a button of her wrist and slowly began to drop to the ground.

Martin's eyes grew wide and began to sparkle, "No way! Are those what I think they are?! They are! Anti-gravity shoes, oh you've gotta let me try them!" He made a move to go and take the shoes but one glare from M.O.M. stopped him in his tracks, she obviously wasn't in the mood today.

"So what's today's mission M.O.M.? Zombies in China? Vampires in New York?" Sapphire asked, trying to get back to the current task before something went wrong and M.O.M. ended up angry ... again.

"You're heading for the Switzerland mountain range where we've received several reports of large herds of goats have been disappearing." M.O.M. stated.

"Wait, you mean that's it? There's nothing supernatural about that! It's probably just a pack of wolves!" Martin exclaimed, "You know how wolves are, it's not like they really care if the goats are meant for them or not!" Both Ruby and Sapphire cleared their throats in annoyance, "Oh uh oops, sorry girls, no offence."

M.O.M. raised an eyebrow and walked over to her desk, "That was our first guess as well, until we got reports of people being attacked by a mysterious creature and then an entire town was forced to leave due to whatever is eating these goats. Since that town is empty that's the first place you'll go, that way the twins can work without having to change or use their holograms."

Martin seemed interested now, "An entire town forced out huh? Then it can only be the work of the forest spirits! They've finally had enough of people destroying the planet and have decided to take their revenge by killing all of the world's goats!" Billy opened the portal to Switzerland as Martin continued to ramble on, "Oh oh I got it! It's got to be an alien species of some kind who've come to study our planet, but instead of using cows to experiment they use goats!" The rest of the team just rolled their eyes.

Diana turned to Ruby and Sapphire, "You two should probably lead for now, you'll be able to detect anything weird before any of us do anyway." The twins nodded and jumped into the portal. Sapphire's ears twitched every once in awhile as she listened for anything that was out of place, while Ruby made loud sniffing noises, trying to find a scent that didn't seem to belong.

**Chapter one is done! So, what do you think? Remember this is my first story here so it isn't gonna be perfect. Constructive criticism is welcome but if you didn't like it you shouldn't have read it. I rewrote this because I didn't like how it originally was so if it seems different to the people who've read it before, that's why.**

**Just in case someone is curious as to what Ruby and Sapphire look like here's a description:**

**Name: Ruby Catulinus**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Werewolf (prefers to be in wolf form)**

**Fur/hair color: Grey (Brown in hologram)**

**Eye color: Lime Green (Hazel in hologram)**

**Clothing (both in hologram and normally): White shirt, black jacket (rolled up sleeves), blue jeans, brown belt, and sneakers (all cloths disappear when she's in wolf form)**

**Other facts: Wears an Ancient charm necklace that kind of looks like a dream catcher (symbol of the wolf people and it does not disappear when she transforms), refers to Martin as 'The Boss', will eat almost anything (even the things M.O.M. cooks), is currently living at the Center.**

**Name: Sapphire Catulinus**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Werewolf (prefers to be in human form)**

**Fur/hair color: White (Brown in hologram)**

**Eye color: Ice Blue (Hazel in hologram)**

**Clothing (both in hologram and normal): Purple dress shirt, blue jeans, black belt and black dress shoes (all cloths disappear when she's in wolf form)**

**Other facts: Wears an Ancient charm necklace that kind of looks like a dream catcher (symbol of the wolf people and does not disappear when she transforms), prefers to hang around Diana rather than Martin, is actually a vegetarian, is currently living at the Center.**

**Once again I own nothing when it comes to the actual shows.**


	2. Meet the spies

Misery in the mountains.

CH. 2: Meet the spies.

Disclaimer: Ok, I do not own the show Martin Mystery, Totally Spies or anything from the shows. The only things I own are the story and the Catulinus twins. (Which includes all accessories, gadgets, abilities and associates.)

Please enjoy the story!

Switzerland mountain range- 12:03 pm.

The team entered the town and began to look around, trying to decide where to start looking for clues, "Man just look at this place! It looks like it got hit with a bomb or something!" Martin exclaimed as he moved a broken sign from the door of what was once a convenience store.

"Yeah, a bomb with teeth and claws." Diana whimpered, pointing to the deep gashes in the back of the sign. They continued to walk around before they came across the town's welcome sign.

"Java no like this place." Java groaned, he had every right to be scared too. Under the sign was a pile of bones and whatever parts of the sign that weren't chewed on or broken were used as a scratching post. Ruby knelt down and began to sniff at the bones for a few minutes.

"Well, the good news is that these are goat bones for sure, the bad new is that I don't recognize the scent of whatever did this. Not that I have a lot to go on anyway, there hasn't been a fresh scent trail here for at least a week, even the animal scents are a few days old." She stood and looked around, "Scent isn't going to help us here I'm afraid, this place is a regular ghost town!"

Suddenly a twig snapped in the nearby woods, "S-So much for a g-ghost town! You j-just had to s-s-say something!" Diana stuttered as she dove behind Java.

Martin glanced around before whispering, "Quick, everybody hide! We'll wait until they pass this sign and then we'll jump them!" With that everyone split up. Martin and Diana hid in an alleyway between two stores and Java crouched in one of the empty building doorways. The twins transformed into their wolf forms, Sapphire jumped onto the roof of one of the buildings and Ruby managed to squeeze under an abandoned car.

The high pitched voice of a familiar female spy reached Ruby's ears far before she caught her scent or spotted the recognizable yellow jumpsuit, "I don't know about this Sammy, whatever made those marks on that sign seemed to be a bit unfriendly … and hungry."

"There's probably nothing to worry about Alex, it's most likely some greedy punk trying to scare away the townspeople so he can search for gold in the old mining tunnels undisturbed." The green wearing W.O.O.H.P. agent sighed, not looking up from her compact. Suddenly Ruby's whole body relaxed and she eagerly began to wiggle out from under the car. She panted happily and her tail wagged in greeting as she bounded up to the three spies.

"Hiya Chief! Long time no see!" She barked happily as she slid to a stop right before the three spies. Her tail wagged happily as she sat and stared at the surprised girls in front of her.

"Ruby?!" Sam and Clover gasped in shock, but Alex simply smiled and bent down to pat the werewolf's head. Ruby sighed and leaned into Alex's touch, letting her tongue hang out of her mouth slightly.

Alex giggled, "What are you doing here? Where are Martin and the others?" As if on cue Sapphire peaked her head over the side of the building before jumping down and joining her sister, Java also walked out of the shop he was in and gave a small wave.

Martin huffed, "What are you guys doing? What's the point of a surprise attack if you make yourselves known?!" It was at this point that he noticed the three spies, blushing as his eyes locked onto Alex "... Alex? What are you doing here?" The yellow spy blushed prettily and began to twiddle her fingers, leaving the two teens in an awkward silence. The others rolled their eyes and smiled, even though Martin and Alex weren't officially 'dating' it was more than obvious that they liked each other, well, at least it was to everyone except the two of them.

Sam cleared her throat, "We're here to investigate the recent attacks in this area. I'm a little afraid to ask, but what are you doing here?"

"We're investigating the mystery of the disappearing goat herds as well as the attacks. It shouldn't take too long though because it's obviously the work of vampire gnomes! They're tired of only eating small woodland critters, so they've moved onto bigger and slower pray!" Martin explained heartily. Diana, Java and Sapphire all groaned and shook their heads while Ruby simply nodded in agreement.

"Anyway ... on to more serious business." Sapphire drawled as she turned back into her human form, "I suggest we do a team up and split up. Java, Diana, Clover and I will look around town for any clues while Martin, Ruby, Sam and Alex search the nearby woods. Sound good?" Everyone nodded.

"Ok then, we'll meet you guys back here if we-." Ruby began but stopped when the wind shifted and a small pebble came bouncing out of the forest. She whirled around and crouched into an attack position, her fur bristling and a growl tearing from her throat.

Java took a step back, "Something watching!" Immediately all of the girls, excluding Ruby and Sapphire of course, dove behind the caveman.

Clover whimpered, "W-Where is it?!" Suddenly some bushes began to move and a snarl echoed through the town.

Martin pointed to a large bush by the main road, "Over there!" The group followed his finger to find four red eyes glaring at them from within the bushes. For a few moments the teenagers found themselves in a staring match with the creature, then with a final growl, the beast took off like a shot into the forest.

"After it!" Ruby barked, chasing the creature into the woods with Martin hot on her tail.

"Ruby, Martin wait!" Alex shouted after the two, but they were already gone.

"Great, now what are we going to do? Should we go after them?" Sam asked with a bit of hesitation.

Diana shook her head, "No, Martin and Ruby can handle themselves, right now we should look for clues." The others followed Diana slowly as they began to explore the town.

Chapter two is done and edited! Read and review if you want.


	3. What is that thing!

Misery in the mountains.

CH. 3: What is that thing?!

Disclaimer: Ok, I do not own the show Martin Mystery, Totally Spies or anything from the shows. The only things I own are the story and the Catulinus twins. (Which includes all accessories, gadgets, abilities and associates.)

Please enjoy the story!

"Man this thing is fast! Whatever you do Ruby, don't lose it's trail!" Martin huffed as he followed the young werewolf through the forest. The duo continued to follow the creature until they came to a stop in a clearing at the edge of the town. Ruby lifted her head and sniffed the air.

"No way, this is impossible! I just had it!" She growled before putting her nose to the ground and making a small circle around the area.

"What's going on RC? Why aren't we following that thing?" Martin demanded.

Ruby began to pace, scanning the clearing with every sense she had, "I lost the scent! I never lose the scent! I-It's like that thing just ... just disappeared!"

Martin activated his U-watch, "Something like that doesn't just 'disappear' RC, maybe the Alpha goggles will help us find what you … I mean, we lost." The familiar flash of blue light shot from the U-watch as Martin grabbed his Alpha goggles.

Ruby didn't seem to take notice of any of this as she continued to pace and mumble to herself, "I almost never lose a scent, never! I'm the best tracker in the Center! The only time I ever lose a target is when ... it ...!" Her eyes widened in realization and she froze in her spot, her head snapped up to look at the tree tops. There, perched in a pine tree above the two Center agents, was the beast! It looked like a shaved coyote with an alligator head, four red and pupiless eyes, a long tail with two spikes at the end and large fangs, it had to be about the same size as Java too. With a vicious snarl the thing jumped from the tree, heading straight for Martin, "Boss watch out!"

"Watch out for wha-?" Martin began before Ruby tackled him. Seconds later the creature landed where Martin had been standing.

"For that!" Ruby snarled as she stood to confront the creature. The two began to circle each other, snarling and growling in an attempt to scare the other off while also sizing up their opponent in case the confrontation lead to a fight.

"Whoa, ok, time to pull out the X-rod." Martin muttered, but when he reached for his U-watch he found that it wasn't there. It had been knocked off his wrist when Ruby tackled him and it now sat a good ten feet away from him, almost in the middle of the clearing. He scrambled to his feet and made a mad dash for the U-watch, frantically pressing the buttons when he finally reached it.

Ruby, meanwhile, was trying her best to avoid being stabbed by the beast's tail, "A net would really help right about now, Boss!" She growled, dodging another strike from the tail. Suddenly the creature grabbed her right front leg in its jaws, causing Ruby to howl in pain as she felt the bone begin to crack. The creature's tail rose high into the air, ready to strike the now immobile werewolf, when a net covered it and sent it flying into the clearing. The sudden surprise of the net forced the creature to release Ruby's leg.

Martin knelt beside Ruby, "Are you alright?"

Ruby groaned, turning into a human and clutching her right arm close to her body, "It's fractured, it's definitely fractured. I'm not going to be walking on all fours for a few weeks, aw man, M.O.M.'s gonna kill me!"

"Let me take a look." Martin ordered after he activated his U-watch's First-aid kit. Ruby hesitantly extended her arm, it was torn up pretty bad, and blood oozed from the wound, but thankfully it was nothing too serious for either of the Center agents to handle. Martin cleaned the wound with water and alcohol, much to the displeasure of the young werewolf as her nose was very sensitive and the alcohol had a strong odor. He then placed the arm in a splint and wrapped it comfortable with gaze.

"What about the creature Boss?" Ruby questioned when she realized that the beast had shredded the net and was now running across the clearing towards the mountains.

"We'll figure out a way to catch it later, right now we need to see if the others found anything." Martin sighed. He activated the communication transmission on his U-watch, "Diana? Sapphire? Can you guys hear me?"

There was a second of silence before Diana's holographic image appeared, "Yeah we can hear you, what's up? Did you guys get a good look at that thing you were so stupidly chasing?"

Martin smiled, "You could say that, Ruby got a nice up close and personal look that's for sure. How about you? Did you find anything?"

This time it was Sapphire's face that appeared, "We found some kind of research lab as well as a case of videos. What do you mean by 'up close and personal look' anyway?"

"Never mind you'll find out later, can you send us your coordinates so we can meet you there?" Marin asked sweetly.

"Fine fine be that way, here you go. See you in a few minutes." Sapphire sighed and ended the transmission. The two Center agents slowly made their way back to the town, following the directions on Martin's U-watch to find the others.

Chapter three is done and edited! Read and review please!


	4. Secret of the statue

Misery in the mountains.

CH. 4: Secret of the statue.

Disclaimer: Ok, I do not own the show Martin Mystery, Totally Spies or anything from the shows. The only things I own are the story and the Catulinus twins. (Which includes all accessories, gadgets, abilities and associates.)

Please enjoy the story!

Clover gave an exasperated sigh as she and the other five teenagers looked at a map of the town, "Aw man, this town is huge! Where are we even going to begin?!"

Alex pointed to the middle of the map, "Why don't we start here, at the town square and work our way around?"

Sapphire nodded, "That sounds like our best bet, but we'd better hurry, it's getting dark." The group made their way to the town square, passing any empty and broken buildings along the way.

"This place spooky. Java no like." Java grunted as he stepped over a door that had been ripped off its hinges.

"You said it Jav." Diana agreed.

"Hey think of it this way, at least there's nothing around to sneak up on us and attack us … right?" Sam nervously chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. The group eventually reached the town square, which consisted of a church, two grocery stores, a clothing shop and a small library, all built to form a moderately sized square. In the middle of the square there was a bronze statue of a shepherd and two goats.

Sapphire turned to the group, "Ok, looks like we'll have to split up. Clover you take the church, Sam and Diana will cover the grocery stores, Java gets the clothing store and Alex will investigate library. I'll stay out here and search for clues."

Clover crossed her arms, "Why does Java get to investigate the clothing store?"

Sapphire arched an eyebrow at the red spy, "Do I really have to list my reasons for my choices?"

"Yes please!" The others shouted. Sapphire blinked a couple of times in surprise, she really couldn't understand why everyone else didn't see the obvious logic behind her decision.

"Very well then, if you insist." She took a deep breath, "I put Java in the clothing store because he's the least likely to look for clothes instead of clues, plus, that keeps him from eating all of the food in one of the grocery stores. Since Sam and Diana are in the grocery stores they won't be hitting the books in the library, and the reason I'm out here instead of Alex or Clover is because I can tell if something or someone is coming before any of you." She panted for breath as she finished, having said all of that in a single breath. She leaned against the statue and attempted to use one of the goat horns as a handle when it gave out from under her. She gave a startled yelp and fell to the ground as the statue moved to reveal a hidden staircase.

"A secret passage! Good girl Sapphire!" Diana giggled. The young werewolf simply gave a thumbs up from her position on the ground, still too winded, and a little shocked, from her explanation to speak at the moment. The group slowly made their way down the staircase, the passage went down for maybe fifteen feet and then opened up into a big, dark space.

Sapphire pushed to the front of the group, "Let me see if I can find a light switch down here ... aha! Here we are!" She flipped the switch and the lights began to flicker to life, though the scene they revealed looked better in the dark. It was quite obviously some kind of experimental lab, as there were many vials and test tubes filled with all kinds of different chemicals scattered across the lab. Broken machines and piles of knocked over paper lined the walls and at the very back of the lab there was a large capsule-like container, which had been shattered open from the inside.

Clover cringed, "Ew, the place seriously needs like, a total makeover."

Sam began to walk around, "It's some kind of lab." She stopped as she noticed a set of claw marks on one of the destroyed machines, "I have a feeling that whatever drove the people out of this town came from this lab."

"Hey guys come take a look at this!" Alex shouted from her place next to the broken capsule, "This safe seems to be the only thing in here that isn't totally trashed, but I can't seem to get it open."

"Java open for you." Java grunted, ripping off the top of the safe and throwing it into a machine.

"Thanks Jav, that was very ... effective." Diana chuckled softly.

Alex looked into the safe, "It looks like the only things in here are some videos and this big container of something. It's not labeled, and it doesn't have an order as far as I can tell."

Sapphire reached for the container, "Let me see, maybe it's too faint for you to notice." She took the container from the yellow spy and gave one, quick whiff, dropping the container after she did so. She fell to the ground in a coughing fit, sputtering and hacking as she began to rub at her face.

Sam and the other three spies took a step back while Diana and Java crouched beside the werewolf, "What's going on? Is that stuff poisonous?!" Sapphire could only shake her head in the negative as her body continued to be overtaken by a coughing fit.

"Then what's wrong?!" Clover demanded, completely freaked out.

"THAT STUFF REEKS!" Sapphire howled in between coughs, "UGH, HOW CAN YOU NOT SMELL IT BY NOW?! GAH! IT'S IN MY NOSE! IT BURNS!"

"I don't smell anything." Diana stated in confusion.

Java picked up the canister and gave a hesitant sniff, "Java no smell either, Sapphire sure?" The caveman turned to Sapphire, she had begun to get a hold on her coughing and was standing, with the help of a nearby table and Alex of course.

Sapphire nodded furiously, "I'm absolutely positive! That thing still stinks from over here, have you all lost your sense of smell or something?!"

Sam turned back to the safe and pulled out the three videos in it, "I don't think this is just any chemical we're dealing with, and something tells me these videos will hold the answers to a lot of our questions." The group jumped slightly as both Diana and Sapphire's U-watches went off.

"Diana? Sapphire? Can you guys hear me?" Martins voice filtered through the communications system on the watches, followed by a holographic image of his face.

"Yeah we can hear you, what's up? Did you guys get a good look at that thing you were so stupidly chasing?" Diana laughed with a smug look.

"You could say that, Ruby got a nice up close and personal look that's for sure. How about you? Did you find anything?" Martin shot back good naturedly.

Sapphire immediately snapped back to her senses as she joined the conversation, "We found some kind of research lab as well as a case of videos. What do you mean by 'up close and personal look' anyway?"

Martin scratched his cheek nervously, "Never mind you'll find out later, can you send us your coordinates so we can meet you there?"

The smile he gave Sapphire only added to her suspicions, but she gave in, "Fine fine be that way, here you go. See you in a few minutes." She typed in the coordinates and ended the transmission. She pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh, "M.O.M.'s gonna kill her if she got hurt again."

Chapter four is done and edited! Read and Review please!


	5. Monster unmasked

Misery in the mountains.

CH. 5: Monster unmasked.

Disclaimer: Ok, I do not own the show Martin Mystery, Totally Spies or anything from the shows. The only things I own are the story and the Catulinus twins. (Which includes all accessories, gadgets, abilities and associates.)

Please enjoy the story!

"There you guys are!" Sapphire huffed as Martin and Ruby approached the statue, it was well past dark by now, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry sis, but you know how Martin is, no sense of direction whatsoever." Ruby snickered, shrugging her shoulders. Unknowingly however she also exposed her injured arm, Sapphire's ear and eye twitched slightly.

"Ruby ... what happened to you arm?! M.O.M.'s going to kill you if she finds out you got injured on a mission again! You've already been in the Center's medical wad five times in the last two months!" Sapphire growled. Ruby quickly, or as quickly as she could without hurting her arm, hid her arm from view with a guilty smile, her ears flattening against her head. Sapphire rolled her eyes and lead the other two down the passageway and into the research lab.

As soon as they entered the lab Martin and Ruby were trapped in a bone crushing Java hug, "Java happy you ok! Glad monster thing didn't eat you."

Martin gasped, "That's great Jav but you're kind of crushing Ruby's already fractured arm and I can't breathe!" The caveman immediately dropped the two teens. Alex knelt beside Martin in concern as he gasped for air while Sapphire comforted her sister, who was on the ground clutching her arm with tears in her eyes, a pitiful whine squeaking from her throat.

Diana crouched in front of Ruby, "You know M.O.M.'s going to kill you when she sees your arm, right?" Ruby could only nod as another whine left her throat.

"Once you two are able to walk again would you mind giving us a hand?" Sam groaned as she searched the lab, "We have three videos here but nothing to play them on!"

"Why don't we just call Billy? I'm sure he'll be able to help us." Martin suggested.

"Billy? ... Oh you mean the little green guy in the hovering chair! We should totally call him up!" Clover agreed with a smile of realization.

Sapphire activated her communication system, "Hey Billy we could use your help on something here ... Billy? Are you there?"

Suddenly Billy appeared behind the twins, "Actually I'm right here!" Everyone gave a frightened scream and jumped. Alex clung to Martin, Sam, Clover and Diana dove behind Java and Sapphire jumped into Ruby's arms, but was immediately dropped due to her fractured arm.

Alex stuttered, "N-Not cool!"

"Er, sorry about that guys." Billy chuckled nervously. He then noticed Ruby's arm, "Whoa, that looks bad, M.O.M.'s going to-"

"I KNOW OK?!" Ruby snapped.

"Uh, maybe Billy just help with videos now, give Ruby space." Java offered in an attempt to avoid the werewolf's touchy temper. Billy nodded in agreement as he hid behind the caveman.

Martin cleared his throat, "Anyway Billy, Alex and the others found some videos, do you think you can play them for us?"

Billy inspected the videos, "Well, these first two are completely ruined, but I might be able to get something from the third one. Is there some kind of flat surface I can project it on?"

Sam nodded, "There's a whiteboard in the back that managed to remain untouched, I'll go get it." Soon everyone had found a place to sit as they waited for Billy to scan and transfer the video. Martin sat on a nearby table with Alex snuggled next to him, Java sat in an office chair, Sam, Clover, and Diana sat on a couch that Java found in an employee break room and the twins sat shoulder to shoulder on the floor.

"Got it!" Billy exclaimed triumphantly, "Ok guys, let's see what we've got here." The video went staticy for a while before a middle aged man appeared on it, he looked like he hadn't slept in days and there was a fresh scar under his right eye.

"We are in month four of our investigation of the mysterious creature we found during our expedition of an Ancient Aztec city in the far deserts of Mexico. All of our studies have reached the same conclusion, and though it's difficult for me to admit, I believe we have made the very first scientific discovery of a ... Chupacabra-" The video broke down at this point.

"A Chupacabra? Of course! That makes perfect sense now, I don't know how I didn't make that connection sooner! Hey Billy, is there anything else on that video that can help us?" Martin questioned, turning to the little alien.

Billy gave a defeated sigh, "Sorry, but that's all I could recover."

Clover pointed at Martin, "Why don't you use your big book of beasts thingy in your watch to find out a way to stop this Chupacabra thing?"

Ruby blinked and turned to her sister, "Quod est illa euntes in de?" The werewolf questioned in her natural Latin language.

"Forte illa significat in Legendex?" Sapphire offered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh, you mean the Legendex! That's a good idea, we should get plenty of information with an actual name." Diana confirmed.

"Ut quod ego iustus dixitque!" Sapphire whinned.

Martin began to enter the name into the Legendex, "Ok then let's see what this thing says about our monster." Soon a picture of the Chupacabra appeared as well as some information about it.

Java cringed, "Ugh, Chupacabra scarry."

Alex gaged, "Not to mention totally gross! Ew, it looks like a shaved coyote!"

"Anyway, what does the Legendex say about this thing Martin?" Sam questioned.

"Let's see, the word 'Chupacabra' translates to goat eater and it's native home is the southern deserts of Mexico. It's mostly a nocturnal hunter, using venom it stores in the spikes of it's tail to kill it's prey." Martin began to read off the information. Ruby gulped loudly and clutched at her throat, paling slightly.

"This is all so very interesting Martin, but how about we skip to the part that tells us how to stop this thing. In case you haven't noticed, it's now dark outside, and we're the only food around for miles!" Diana hissed. Suddenly a loud rumble echoed through the building.

Billy shrieked, "W-W-What was t-that?!"

Ruby chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry guys that, uh, that was my stomach. I guess I'm a little hungry."

Martin growled, "Will you guys be quiet?! I think I found something. It says here that the Aztecs protected their villages from the Chupacabra by growing a special blue flower. The flower could survive in almost any condition, and though it appeared to have no scent, it drove Chupacabras crazy!"

"The chemical in the canister! It must be made from that flower, that's why Sapphire could smell it but we couldn't." Alex gasped.

"Ugh, that was horrible!" Sapphire shuddered, trying to suppress a gag.

"Where is the container now?" Martin demanded.

Java pointed to a big steel door, "Java put container in big room, container make Sapphire sick."

Clover crossed her arms, "So we have a way to stop it, but how are we going to catch it. I mean it's not like we can just go to the store and buy a jumbo pack of Chupacabra traps!"

Martin looked thoughtful, "Hmm ... true, but I think I have an idea that just might work!"

Chapter five is done and edited! Read and review.

P.S. this is what Ruby and Sapphire were saying when they were speaking Latin.

Ruby: "What is she going on about?"

Sapphire: "Maybe she means the Legendex?"

Sapphire: "That's what I just said!"


	6. To catch a Chupacabra

Misery in the mountains.

CH. 6: To catch a Chupacabra.

Disclaimer: Ok, I do not own the show Martin Mystery, Totally Spies or anything from the shows. The only things I own are the story and the Catulinus twins. (Which includes all accessories, gadgets, abilities and associates.)

Please enjoy the story!

"Ok, everything's set up and it's almost midnight so we'd better hurry. Does everyone know the plan?" Martin asked, glancing around the group as they prepared to trap the Chupacabra.

"Um, can we run through it one more time Boss? I'm not quite clear on how this is going to work yet." Ruby grumbled in confusion.

"It goes like this, you and Sapphire are going to lead the Chupacabra out of the woods and into town using the goat scent Billy sprayed on you." Clover began to explain.

Sam joined in, "Then you'll lead it into town and bring it here, to the old jail house."

Alex nodded, "Yeah, and finally you'll lead it into one of the solitary confinement cells we found in the back. We've already covered the walls and door with the chemicals from the container, so all you have to do is lead it inside, slip back out, and lock the door!"

Sapphire looked thoughtful, "Right right, that sounds very effective and all but uh ... WHY DO WE HAVE TO BE THE BAIT?!"

"You fastest runners." Java stated.

"Yeah, but that stuff stinks! I barely got a whiff of it and I still feel nauseous!" Ruby groaned.

"Hey don't worry, you'll be in and out faster than you can say W.O.O.H.P.! Now go get 'em!" Martin assured as he shoved Ruby and Sapphire towards the woods, "We'll be waiting for you in the alley across the street, as soon you enter the jail house we'll be there to give you help incase things go south."

Sapphire gulped and turned to Ruby, "Cur ire ut aliquid?"

Ruby whimpered, "Nullam non es tamen cum fracto brachio!" The twins began to walk into the woods, making sure to stay upwind so that the Chupacabra could smell them. They had almost reached the clearing when suddenly, 'snap', and so the chase began. The twins ran at top speed, screaming their lungs out as they could almost feel the Chupacabra's breath on their necks. They ran into the jail house with such great speed that they almost slid past the door, Sapphire managed to correct herself faster since she had changed into her wolf form, but Ruby stumbled and was forced to use her fractured arm to save herself. They didn't stop to look back, they simply weaved through the maze that was the jail house until they reached solitary confinement, they ran in, ducked, leaped to the opposite sides of the cell and glanced over their shoulders to watch as the Chupacabra slammed face first into the back wall. They ran out, locked the door and finally collapsed onto the ground, unable to catch their breath due to the coughing fit that was brought on by the foul smell chemical.

The others cheered, "You did it! Nice work girls!"

"Oh God, I landed on my arm! Gah, ugh, that stuff reeks!" Ruby howled as she balled her body into the fetal position.

"I don't think I'll be able to smell ever again! I WANT TO GO HOME!" Sapphire cried, burying her face into the concrete floor of the jail house.

"Oh you poor things, come on, let's get you outside. How about this, if it's ok with Jerry and M.O.M. we'll take you to dinner ... er, breakfast, at Mali-U, sound good?" Alex offered as Java picked up the nearly unconscious twins and carried them outside.

Switzerland mountain range- 6:32 am.

The group watched as both Center and W.O.O.H.P. agents began to carefully cut out the solitary confinement cell that held the Chupacabra.

"Good work agents, now thanks to you and W.O.O.H.P. the people of this town can return to their normal lives without fear of being attacked. As always it's been a pleasure working with W.O.O.H.P." M.O.M. congratulated as she approached the group. Ruby attempted to hide her arm as best as she could from M.O.M.'s view.

"The feeling is mutual." Jerry chuckled, "Come along girls, it's time to get you home, you've had a rough mission."

"Um, about that Jerry, we kind of promised to take everyone to breakfast at Mali-U. Is that ok?" Sam questioned hesitantly.

Jerry paused to think, "Well, there are no missions you need to attend to yet so I suppose it wouldn't hurt, but only if it's ok with M.O.M."

M.O.M. nodded, "You can go, but I want you to stay out of trouble." The group cheered and began to pile into the W.O.O.H.P. helicopter. Before take off however M.O.M. called out, "Oh and Ruby, I'd like to have a chat with you when you get back to the Center, once the doctors have checked out your arm of course."

Ruby tensed and whimpered, "Oh man, I'm so dead!" The others broke out into laughter as the helicopter took off, and Sapphire gave her sister a sympathetic pat on the back.

Finished! Whoo! All chapters have been redone and edited so please read and review!

P.S. this is what Ruby and Sapphire said when they were speaking in Latin.

Sapphire: "Why'd he have to go and say something like that?"

Ruby: "Hey, at least you're not the one with the fractured arm!"


End file.
